Natural Highs Ouran Style
by Megi Keishii
Summary: 44 ways to see all of the Ouran Host club memebers high! Or at least having a happy feeling. Various parings. Yaoi and maybe Yuri are going to be in. Beware all chapters are short. Now Complete!
1. Love

Natural Highs

1-Falling in Love

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

It finally happened.

Haruhi admitted her love for Tamaki.

Hunny gazed at new couple, then glazed upward to his cousin. "Ne, ne Takashi, aren't you happy?" he asked.

"Ah," he said, but hunny knew he said 'I am happy.'

Kyoya stood off to the side, watching his best friend prance around like a idiot he is. Then he watched his little sister, Haruhi. She had become like a sister to him during the time with the Host Club. 'I'm going to have to keep on them,' he thought. Imagining the troubles that his best firend will give him later on in life.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood near each other gazing at the new couple. Haruhi was wearing a Hitachiin Original. A light blue dress that came down to her knees, blue straps that crisscrossed at the back, with blue heels.

"Well Kaoru, what do you think is going to happen between milord and our toy?" he said. Still keeping the nickname for Haruhi, even though she hated it.

"Knowing milord he is going to twirl her around and blush while shouting 'My daughter has finally admitted her love for me!! Did you hear the news mommy?' or something like that," said Kaoru.

While this is going on, the couple are gazing at each other. Each glowing with happiness.

"Haruhi, I love you so much," said Tamaki.

"And I you," she said.


	2. Laughing

Natural Highs

2-Laughing so much your face hurts

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

Laughter was heard though out the Host club on a fine afternoon.

The source?

The Hitachiin Twins.

Somehow they got their hands on a picture that is perfect for blackmail against the Low-Blood Pressure King. The picture you may ask?

Kyoya dressed up like a little girl with a big pink frilly dress. When it was taken? When he was about 13. How? No one heard from that photographer again.

"Nani?" asked Haruhi. Coming over to the twins to see whats funny.

"My daughter! You can't go near those hoogalins!" screamed out Tamaki.

"But I want to see whats so funny," she said then walked over to the twins, who were rolling on the ground. "Whats so funny?"

"This" the twins both said and showed her the photograph.

Haruhi broke out in a smile, and tried to keep the laughter in, knowing that if the Shadow king heard he would add more to her debt. But she couldn't keep it in and started laughing. Her laughter was like bells ringing according to some hosts.

"Nani? What is making my daughter laugh so much?" asked Tamaki and went over to the laughing trio. When he got there Kaoru just pointed to the photo. Tamaki broke out in a grin.

"I remember that day," he said. "Kyoya lost a bet,"


	3. Shower

Natural Highs

3-A Hot Shower.

Disclaimer: See chapter 2.

* * *

A hot shower

Thats what Kyoya need right now. After dealing all day to the lord of idiots and his frivolous ideas of dressing up as the zodiac was just plain crazy.

He was not going to dress up as scorpion.

* * *

Why a scorpion you may ask? Cause Kyoya is a Scorpio 


	4. Supermarket

Natural Highs

4-No Lines at the Supermarket.

Disclaimer: See chapter 3

* * *

Haruhi was in heaven. No host club members, all of her homework was done, her father was at work, she had the house to herself, somehow she got a supply of outro, the stuff she wanted was on sale, and best of all.

No lines.

Thats right, there was no lines at the supermarket.


	5. Glances

Natural Highs

5-A special glance.

Disclaimer: See chpt. 4.

* * *

Mori felt weird, and he couldn't place it. Slowly he went through his day.

6:49 Wake-up.

6:55-7:45 Practice Kendo.

7:45-8:30 Walk to Ouran.

8:30-12:45 School.

12:45-1:15 Eat Lunch

1:15- 3:15 Host Club.

At extacly 2:50 He got a special glance from his crush.

3:30-6:30 Practice Kendo.

6:30-7:00 Eat dinner.

7:00-9:00 Homework.

9:15 Get ready for bed.

9:30 Go to bed.

6:49 Start all over again.

So what was our of place?

The next day he got the glance again at the same time. He smiled. He knew why he felt off. His crush kept sending him a special glance.


	6. Mail

Natural Highs

6-Getting Mail

Disclaimer: See chpt. 5

* * *

Tamaki just stared at the table looking at the bunch of letters that where there. Most of them where for his father and grandmother, but some stood out.

Why?

They were from Haruhi and Kyoya.

"DADDY GETS MAIL FROM HIS DAUGHTER AND MOMMY!!!!! I'M HAPPY!!!!!" could be heard without the second mansion. He took a closer look and he noticed that he even had some more letters! "DADDY IS HAPPY!!!!!! I GET EVEN MORE MAIL!!!!!!!!"

But these letters where different.

They were bills that Kyoya sends over for all of the props, costumes, and food that they Host Club goes through.

But he doesn't need to know, now does he?


	7. Drive

Natural Highs

7-Taking a drive on a pretty road

Disclaimer: See chpt. 6.

* * *

All of the Host Club was watching the landscape go by, but some of the members where more attentive to it then others.

Haruhi glanced out of the window, staring at the landscape. They were overseas in Utah looking at the Wellsville Mountains. Their guide was explaining about stuff.

"To tourists these mountains are known as the Wellsvilles, but us locals its known as the Sardine Canyon. If you look to your left in a few moments you will all of the beautiful colors that the mountains are known for, and if you like I can arrange for you guys to come to a local haunted forest. Since you are in time for it. Its ranked number 4 in the 'Top 10 Scariest' The actors there use the forest to their advantage. And also the Blacksmith Fork Canyon is a wonderful and peaceful drive." said their guide.

"Oh! Sounds like a commoner's fun! Mommy! Can we go?!" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, sir, do you want for me to slap you upside the head?" asked their guide.

"Why would you to that?"

"We do not like to be known as 'commoner's' we are just as important as you are. Just because you were brought up living in a mansion that was built by your great-great-great-grand uncle or something does not give you the right. Even most of the rich bastards here treat us as equally, and I'm not afraid to get fired from my job to show you. And yes i know who are all of you are, and I won't be afraid to slap you upside the head too Kyoya." she said.

"Now please look to your right, as we exit the Sardine Canyon."

They all looked and they gasped. The whole canyon was covered in red fabric, it seemed like. Then they saw some golden cloth after a while.

"Would you like to stay at the Sherwood Hills Resort, its located in the Canyon, and takes about a five minute drive through a long drive way."

"I would like to arrange that," said Kyoya.


	8. Song

Natural Highs

8-Hearing your favorite song on the radio.

Disclaimer: See previous chpt.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru where mind their own business when their favorite song came to life through the radio.

_We are Siamese if you please  
We are Siamese if you don't please  
We are from a residence of Siam  
There is no finer cat than I am _

Do you see that thing swimming round and round  
Maybe we can reach on in and make it drown  
If we sneaking up upon it carefully  
There will be head for you and a tail for me

We are Siamese if you please  
We are Siamese if you don't please  
Now we're looking over our new domicile  
If we like we stay for maybe quite a while

Meow...here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty

Do you hear what I hear a baby cry  
Where we finding baby there's milk near by  
And if we look in baby buggy there could be  
Plenty of milk for you and also some for me

We are Siamese if you please  
We are Siamese if you don't please  
Now we're looking over our new domicile  
If we like we stay for maybe quite a while

We are Siamese if you please  
We are Siamese if you don't please  
We are from a residence of Siam  
There is no finer cat than I am

There is no finer cat than I am

There are no finer cats than we am 

Hikaru and Kaoru started singing along with it right off the bat.

But they forgot something.

They were still at the club, and their costumers fainted after shouting 'mou' and 'brotherly love!!!!'


	9. Rain

Natural Highs

9-Lying in bed while listening to the rain outside.

Disclaimer: Me no owny.

* * *

Kyoya just laid in bed listening to the rain outside.

It was one of his favorite sounds.

It gave him time to think over his life and the figure beside him.

"Kyo-kun, is listening to the rain one of your favorite things to do?" asked the figure.

Kyoya opened one eye. "Yes it is Tamaki,"


	10. Towels

Natural Highs

10-Hot towels fresh out of the dyer.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Mori just got out of the shower after a long practice of Kendo.

Then he noticed some towels put off to the side. He smiled. His brother knew he liked hot towels fresh out of the dryer.

"Arigato Satoshi," he said. Then pulled the big floofy towel around him, so it covered him. Thus making him look like a floofy cotton ball.


	11. Milkshake

Natural Highs

11-Chocolate Milkshake (Or Vanilla, Strawberry etc.)

* * *

Hunny was scratch that _**is**_ in heaven.

Why?

He was surrounded by strawberry milkshakes. All of them made by a certain eclaire.


	12. Bath

Natural Highs

12-A bubble bath.

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Ouran.

* * *

Renge slowly lowered herself in to the tub. It was a hectic month, finding out that Haruhi didn't like her, her camera broke while filming, they got a new recruit in the Host club go on and such forth.

It really took a lot out of her, especially trying the commoner's coffee. So what she needed right now is a

Nice.

Long.

Bubble.

Bath.


	13. Chimes

Natural Highs

13-Giggling

* * *

The Host club stared at Haruhi.

Why?

They never heard her giggle.

It was soft and peaceful, kinda like golden chimes chiming in the gentle breeze.


	14. Conversations

Natural Highs

14-A good conversation.

* * *

Kyoya rubbed his temples. _I want to murder this idi_ot he thought.

"Oh milord!" shouted the twins.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, nani?" asked the blonde idiot.

"We need some opinions about what costumes we and Haruhi need to wear," they said.

"Oh! I will not have my daughter twirl around in your clothes! Get back here juvies!" he siad then started chasing them through out the school.

"Haruhi, could you please bring me some tea?" asked the Shadow King.

"Hai senpai," she said. Minutes later she returned with some tea and honey. "If I may ask what is getting you so worked up?"

Kyoya glanced up from his laptop. "The new business that my father is looking into, I'm to figure out weather or not to invest in it or not to," he said. Then grabbed a cup of tea.

"What business are you looking into?"

"Nevaeh, they specialize in medical herbs, and flowers that help with aroma therapy."

"One of my friends from junior high works there,"

"Whats your friends opinion on the business? And does your friend do?"

"She says that-"

"She?"

"Yes, I do have female friends ,Kyoya, if you want to look her up her name is Kanti Hisan, and her job occupation is one of the gardeners that helps grow the herbs, and often a secretary for the owner of the business,"

"She is also 22 yrs old. Has long black hair, tan skin, that most of the features that most Algonquin are known for. She also sings in her spare time, thus living up to her name. She is also a tomboy, but loves her heritage and will show up to work in her tribe clothing." he said.

"Yes, and her opinion of her job is that she loves it there, the workers treat each other nicely, they get wonderful pays, wondrous health, dental plans."

By this time, Kyoya's headache was gone and he was having a good time talkin to Haruhi.


	15. Beach

Natural Highs

15-The beach

* * *

Hunny loved to beach, but he didn't like the last time the Host club went to the beach.

This time he was there with his Eclair, his and Mori's kids.

"Ne ne Eclair, wanna go and swim in the ocean?" he asked his wife.

She looked hesitantly at the water. "I don't know Hunny-kun..." she said.

Hunny looked up at her in the eyes. "You don't wanna go swimming with me?" he asked. Then the pink flowers came on.

"Yea mommy, lets go swimming!" said Hunny's kids. Also looking up at her in the eyes.

"Alright, alright! I'll go swimming," she said.

"YATTA!" they all shouted.


	16. Money

Natural Highs

16- Finding 20 dollars in your coat from last winter.

* * *

Mori put on a coat that he found in his closet. It was from last winter.

'I wondered where it went' he thought. Then stuck his hands in the pockets. When he felt a thin piece of paper in one of the pockets.

He pulled it out and it was a twenty dollar bill. He smiled.

He entered the Host club with honey covered lemons.


	17. Mirrors

Natural Highs

17-Laughing at yourself

* * *

Tamaki stared at himself in the mirror then laughed.

Wouldn't you if you saw a blonde haired violet eyed Kyoya?


	18. Eyes

Natural Highs

18-Looking into their eyes and knowing that they love you.

* * *

Haruhi was spazzing out right now.

Why?

She had three big tests coming up in school. Kyoya kept adding to her debt and worst of all the Host club kept interfering with her studies.

Ranka looked at his daughter, who was pacing the floor. Then shook his head. 'Just like her mother,' he thought.

"Haruhi," he said.

Haruhi looked up from her spazzing/pacing the floor and looked in her father's eyes. "Nani?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he said. Then smiled.

The brunette was startled for a moment but smiled too. Yep. Everything is going to be alright.

Why?

When she looked up in her father's eyes, she saw nothing but love for her. And he wouldn't care about what happens.


	19. Phone Calls

Natural Highs

19-Midnight phone calls that lasts for hours

* * *

RING RING

RING RING

RING RI-

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" snarled Ranka as he answered the phone at midnight.

"Sorry to disturb you Ranka-san, but I need to speak to Haruhi," said a calm voice.

"You still didn't answer the first part of the question,"

"This is Kyoya Ohtori calling Ranka-san,"

Ranka's face lit right up. "Sorry about that dear, but I was sleeping, just let me go get Haruhi," he said in a calm tone. "HARUHI! THE PHONE IS FOR YOU!" he yelled. "She'll be with you in just a moment,"

"Alright," Kyoya said.

"Moshi Moshi," said Haruhi.

"Ah, Haruhi, I need to speak to you,"

"You are doing that right now senpai,"

"But I need to speak to you about a matter,"

"Then get on with it," she said curtly.

Kyoya was taken back. "Whats wrong?"

"Studying for a test in one of my classes,"

"Why didn't you study earlier?"

"Twins, Host club keeps coming over, have to do my host duties. I unlike you have to actually study to stay in the school,"

"Whats the subject?"

"Why are you asking?"

"So I can help you,"

"Why?"

"You have no merit to me if you are out of the school. Plus Tamaki will just keep calling me to find out where you are and it will bug me to death."

"Hardy hard har," she said.

"You really are agitated aren't you?"

"What gave you that idea oh great king?"

Soon they were arguing over the phone until 3 o clock.


	20. Sprinklers

Natural Highs

20-Running through sprinklers

* * *

Its summer time.

Yay.

Haruhi glanced out of the window and down on the lawn. Soon the sprinklers went off.

'I remember when I used to run through the sprinklers' she mused. But the Host club caught her hidden smile.

"Haruhi," said the twins. "Why are you gazing at the sprinklers?"

"I was ...remembering a memory,"

"What memory was that?" asked Honey.

"When I about 8 I had this friend who was from the America's. She was such a tomboy." said Haruhi as she went down Memory Lane.

_"Haruhi! Haruhi! HARUHI!" shouted a women about 18. Her brown locks just below her ears._

_"Nani?" asked a eight year old Haruhi. As she came out of her apartment building._

_"Lets go play in the sprinklers!" she said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Put on your bathing suit and you'll see!" she said. Haruhi was now noticing that her friend was wearing a black bathing suit and had a blue towel._

_"Be down there in a moment," she said._

_"This is what we do, we just run through the sprinklers!" she said._

_"Is this why you had me put on my bathing suit? So I could get wet?"_

_"Hai!" she said. Then started running through the sprinklers._

"Haruhi, what was her name?" asked Kyoya.

"Why do you need to know senpai?" she asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Hai,"

"Just want to make sure she isn't hiding from the police,"

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Her name is-" Haruhi started to say when the doors opened.

"Haruhi! What in Kami's name are you doing hanging around these bishies?! They're going to ruin your mind!" said a girl. Her brown hair was short, she had a nose piercing, a lip piercing, and her right ear had several. She wore army boots, some board shorts and a short sleeved black shirt.

"We were just talking about you, my beautiful lady," said Tamaki. Putting the charms on her.

"Get the fucking hell away from me!" she said. Then punching him. Then came over to Haruhi. Or at least tried.

The twins, Mori and Hunny were in the way.

"Do I need to pound you too?" she asked. Cracking her knuckles.

"No need for that Aunty," said Haruhi.

"Good, now come along, I need a brunette for my photo shoot," she said.

"What is your name?" asked Kyoya.

"Non. Ya."

"Non. Ya?"

"None ya business now shove off bishie," she said then grabbed Haruhi and disappeared.


	21. Wees Naw

Natural Highs

21-Laughing for absolutely no reason at all.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing for no reason.

At all.

"Wees naw(1)" said Kaoru.

"WEES NAW!" said Hikaru between laughs.

"Wees naw?" asked Haruhi.

"Wees naw!" shouted the twins.

"Kaoru..." said Hikaru.

"Nani?" asked his twin.

"I'm a tiger!"

"WEES NAW!" they shouted again and laughed some more.

* * *

1- Its a private joke between my biology partner and I. We're were hyper and this came. 


	22. Beautiful

Natural Highs

22-Having somebody tell your beautiful.

* * *

Mori was happy.

Why?

All of his life he been called, handsome, charming, tall, dark, mysterious, but he didn't want to hear those words.

He only wanted to hear one word. Beautiful.

His crush finally told he was beautiful.


	23. Jokes

Natural Highs

23-Laughing at a inside joke with FRIENDS

* * *

The trouble duo and Haruhi were laughing by themselves in class.

"Oy with the poodles already!" said Haruhi.

"Wait, why is the mattress still there?" asked Hikaru

"Oh, that's not the mattress, that's a mattress." said Kaoru

"What?"

"Rory has the new mattress. That's the Yale-supplied mattress that has microbes in it that date back to Henry Box Brown.

"Well, what are you gonna do with it?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could store it for me."

"Uh, no."

"Come on."

"No."

"Well, I can't take it back to Yale."

"I'm not storing your microbe mattress, forget it."

"Well, then I'm stuck here."

"Fine, because I need my truck back."

"Fine, but that leaves you with the mattress."

"I'm not taking the mattress."

"Then let me take the truck."

"But that means you take the mattress."

"I can't take the mattress."

"Then you can't have the truck."

"But that sticks you with the mattress."

"If you take the truck, it comes with the mattress."

"I can't take the mattress."

"Then you can't have the truck."

"And that sticks you with the mattress."

"We've been here before."

"I recognize that tree"

"This parent orientation I went to is a non-stop litany of the horrors of meeting college freshmen. You're supposed to carry a whistle, a flashlight, a crucifix, and a loaded Glock with you at all times." said Haruhi.

"Oy" said Kaoru

"With" said Hikaru

"The" said Haruhi

POODLES ALREADY!" they all said.

* * *

All of these qoutes are from Gilmore girls, season one episode 57. Lorelais' First Day At Yale. 


	24. Overhearing

Natural Highs

24-Accidently overhearing someone say nice about you.

* * *

Kyoya was walking through the halls of this mansion when he heard some maids and bulters talk. He decided to eavesdrop on them. Since he was bored. 

"What is your personal opinion on Ohtori-san?" asked Mai.

"Which one?" asked Melon. No one knew her real name.

"Kyoya,"

"Stuff, what about you?"

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"I answered your question. Now you answer."

"He's scary, mean, handsome, cunning and smart."

"Your afraid of him aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"Idiot,"

"What about you?! And don't stay stuff!"

"Well, I will admit that he is smart, but he is also determined, cunning, but really he cares about his friends." said Melon.

Kyoya felt a light feeling in his body. He liked it.

"Friends? What friends?" asked Mai.

_She's right. I only have people around me so I can benefit from them_, he thought

"Us, and the Host Club."

"Us?"

"Yes, us, we are here to help him, and make sure he learns rights from wrong. And not everything should be revolved around benefits. Isn't that right Kyoya?"


	25. Sleep

Natural Highs

25-Waking up but then realizing that you still have a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

_Sleep_. That was one word that was running through Kyoya's mind. 

_I want to go back to sleep_, he whined. _And the next time I see the baka I'm going to wring my hands around his scrawny neck_,

But he still got up and was staring out his window.

"_Wishing on a dreams that seems far off._

_Hoping it would come today._

_Into the starlet night_

_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze_

_Waiting on a shooting star_" softly sang Melon. As she came into the room. "Oh, Ohtori-sama, didn't know you where up this early,"

Kyoya turned to her and glared at her. "How early?"

"About 5:30, you have until 8 sir."

"I'm going back to bed. Wake me up if I don't get up by 8:15"

"Yes sir,"


	26. First

Natural Highs

26-Your first kiss. (Either the very first or one with a new partner)

* * *

Haruhi touched her lips. It was her very kiss.

No. The one at the Sakura Dance did not count. Since the baka of all bakas pushed her and made her kiss the poor girl on the lips.

Haruhi got out of her thoughts and glanced at the kisser.

It was Mori.

She blushed.


	27. Friends

Natural Highs

27-Making new friends or spending times with old ones.

* * *

"Kanti!" shouted Haruhi.

A tall tan skinned woman with long black hair looked to the sound of Haruhi's voice.

"HARUHI!" she shouted and waved. Then came over to Haruhi.

"How's work at Nevaeh?"

"Wonderful as usual! How's school?"

"Full of rich bastards as usual,"

"Host club being a pain in the ass again?"

"Yes,"

"Are they six guys, two twins, a blonde idiot, a grade scholar, a tree, and a person who looks like he's going to take over the world?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"They have a big sign that says HARUHI! COME TO DADDY! Right behind you." said Kanti then pointed behind Haruhi.

Only one thought ran through Haruhi's mind.

_Rich Bastards._


	28. Puppy

Natural Highs

28-Playing with a puppy

* * *

Hunny stared at the small four legged creature. Its was like a smaller version of Tamaki's dog. 

A way smaller dog.

"Poke, poke" said Hunny. Poking the small the golden bundle that look like a yellow cotton ball. The small bundle shifted and looked up at who woke it up. It saw Hunny.

He stared and stared at the dog. Finally the dog let out a small bark and licked Hunny's cheek and got up and wagged its tail.

"Ne!?" he said. Wiping the cheek. _What did that just do?_ He thought.

He felt a tug on the hem of his pants. Looking down he saw the small bundle wagging his tail and looking up at him. Next to his pants he noticed a stick. He picked it up and the dog jumped up a bit and wagged its tail more.

"Bun-bun Throw!" shouted Hunny and he threw the stick long and hard. The dog chased it and brought it back. This continued on for a bit. Then the dog jumped on Hunny and began licking his face. Hunny did only one thing.

He laughed.


	29. Hair

Natural Highs

29-Having someone play with your hair.

* * *

Kyoya collapsed in his overstuffed chair in his room.

"Tough day Kyoya?" came the familiar voice of his sister.

"I'm going to kill him," mumbled Kyoya. Ignoring his sister 'putting away' his clothes. That was Melon's job.

"Want for me to send in Melon?" she asked.

"Why Melon-san?" he asked. Rubbing his head.

"She can help you feel relaxed. She calms down my husband, so she should be able to calm you down," she said.

"Just do whatever you want," he said. Still rubbing his head. Soon he felt a soft pair of hands going through his hair. It felt nice and calming.

"Relax Ohtori-san," said Melon's voice.

"Hai, hai," he said. Not really caring.

He felt his brush going through his hair, it also felt nice. So nice that the next thing he knew he was waking up in his overstuffed chair.


	30. Dreams

Natural Highs

30-Sweet dreams

* * *

"Night, night Kaoru," said a sleepy Hikaru.

"G'night," said Kaoru, snuggling up against his brother.

"Sweet dreams," they both said.

In their dreams, Haruhi was being girly and falling victim to their 'Brotherly Love'.


	31. Chocolate

Natural Highs

31-Hot Chocolate.

* * *

It was after the Host club had graduated that they got together for a 10 year reunion. They decided to go the place where it had the best snow on earth. The place?

Beaver Mountain in Utah.

"Hi and Welcome to the place that has the greatest snow on earth! Every night we have beginners snowboarding and skiing classes. They are located just pass the rental hut. Just down this path we have the Beaver lodge. The times to go up the Beav are 4-11 pm. There is also early morning hours for you early birds. They are from 10-12," said their guide. Turns out it was their guide from their drive through the canyon. (1)

"Early?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, that is are the early hours."

"But its late,"

"Would you like to go up and down the Beav while being paranoid about avalchalces every time you go up and come back down?"

"No,"

"Then stick to the rules and you won't get hurt! We also have in the lodge a café area. It serves the bestest hot chocolate!" she said. "Have a good time at the Beaver Mountain!"

"So..." said Kaoru.

"What shall we do first?" finished Hikaru.

"Hot chocolate! Hot chocolate!" said Hunny. Then dragged the rest of the host club to the lodge for some hot chocolate.

"Wow, only 50cents a cup!" said the twins. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Lets get some Mommy!" said Tamaki.

"This is going on your bill Tamaki," said Kyoya, writing it down.

Soon everyone had a hot chocolate in their hands. Then they drank. It was warm, and had a hint of vanilla and cinnamon.

"MORE!" they cried. Once it was gone.

* * *

1- She is the same guide from chapter _Drive._


	32. Road Trip

Natural Highs

32-Road Trip with Friends

* * *

Haruhi was enjoying the scenery with her best friends. Although she won't admit it. They just kidnaped her again reminded her much of the time they kidnaped her to take her to the beach.

"What do you think of the scenery Haruhi?" asked Kyoya, writing in his black notebook...again.

"I think its lovely. Its not that often when we get to spend a day away from the Host club and spend it all together." she said.

"Oh! My daughter loves the trip! We should take more trips!" proposed Tamaki.

"Mi lord!" said the twins. "Haruhi and us do this all the time!" they bragged.

"Are they going to have cake when we get there?" asked Hunny. Mori, his bodyguard, just nodded.

Haruhi chuckled at the scene. Even though her best friends were a bit annoying at times. They were always there for her.


	33. Swings

Natural Highs

33-Swinging on swings

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at a old picture that they found. It was of them and their long-time friend, Kaori.

The picture was of them and swinging on a swing. Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on Kaori's shoulders.

_"Hikaru! Kaoru!" called out a small brown haired girl. Beneath their window._

_"Nani?" the boys asked her. Peering out their window to look down on her._

_"Wanna come and swing with me?" she asked. Craning her neck to see them._

_"Sure why not?" asked Kaoru._

_"Its not like we have anything better to do" finished Hikaru._

_"Great! Just meet me down over the by the park two blocks down that-a-way," she said and pointed to her left._

_When they got there they didn't see her. They got a little worried. "Move to the right!" came Kaori's voice._

_They did so and as soon as they did, Kaori landed where they were. Soon they found themselves being pushed into a swing. And Kaori's small hands on their backs and began pushing them._

_"Now pump your legs," she said._

_"How do we do that?" they both asked._

_"When your near my voice stick your legs out and when you start to feel yourself go backwards tuck them back in. And keep doing that," she said._

"What are you guys looking at?" asked a familiar voice. Which brought the twins out of memory world.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Uh-huh. Suure," she said. "C'mon Kaoru, Hikaru, lets go for a swing,"

"Hai Kaori," they said.


	34. Eye Contact

Natural Highs

34-Making eye contact with a cute stranger.

* * *

Kaoru was doing his shopping when he crashed into somebody. 

"Watch were your going!" he snapped. Then his eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you ...?" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," came a soft voice. When Kaoru got a good look her was looking at a blonde haired girl with green eyes, a blue skirt that had slits an wore black shorts under neath it, a black tube top with a tan jacket. "Sorry about that," she said.

They just sat there looking into each other eyes. "Hope to see you around," she suddenly said and got up and left.

The only thought that was running through Kaoru's mind was _'she's cute,'_


	35. Cookies

Natural Highs

35-Making chocolate chip cookies

* * *

Hunny was at a dilemma. He really wanted something to sweet to eat but he didn't want strawberry cake...So he did the only thing that he could come up with!

"Haruu-chan!" he said, glomping on Haruhi.

"Nani Hunny-senpai?" she asked him.

"Could you teach me to bake something?" he asked.

"Hai," she said.

Soon they were in the kitchen looking at the big mess they made. Haruhi had dough all over herself and Hunny looked like a ghost. Hunny glanced at Haruhi. He saw some dough on her cheek and nose...and for some reason he wanted to lick it off...and he did just that.


	36. Homemade

Natural Highs

36-Having your friends send you homemade cookies.

* * *

All the males in the Host club were shocked. Excluding Hunny.

Why?

Haruhi came to each of their doors and handed them homemade chocolate chip cookies. She gave them the same explanation as to why she was giving them cookies.

"Hunny and I made too much." That was her explanation.


	37. Hands

Natural Highs

37-Holding hands with someone you care about.

* * *

Haruhi was asleep and dreaming. But when she woke up she remembered every detail exactly.

_"Haruhi, shall we go to the park today?" asked a kind motherly voice. It belonged to Haruhi's mother before she passed on._

_"Hai!" said a chibi Haruhi._

_"Lets go then," she said. And held out her hand for Haruhi to grab on to._


	38. Old Friend

Natural Highs

38-Running into a old friend and realizing that some things (good or bad) never change.

* * *

Haruhi and the others had graduated from Ouran High. Haruhi was a successful lawyer who specialized in contracts, Tamaki was following his father's footsteps, Mori was a kendo teacher, Hunny was a martial arts teacher with a part-time bakery and the twins were fashion designers and often called on Haruhi to model.

But no one had heard from Kyoya since they graduated. So it was a surprise when Kyoya walked through Haruhi's door.

"Kyoya-senpai," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya. Then fixing his glasses and pulling out a notebook and scribbled something down.

"What do you need to be done?" she asked.

"Always getting to the point, but I'm taking over Ohtori company and I need a contract that will ensure me rights to own the company and only my heirs if I deem to have them."

"Couldn't you make a contract?"

"You're the best of the best. Therefore it is beneficial to get the contract done by you." he said.

"Hai senpai," she said and smiled. She'll have to tell the others about Kyoya later.

"Oh, and don't tell the others about me Haruhi," he said. Fixing his glasses again.

Haruhi sweat dropped. _Yep it's the same old Kyoya_, she thought.


	39. Expression

Natural Highs

39-Watching the expression on someone's face as they opened a much desired present from you.

* * *

Tamaki was happy.

Why?

He was getting a present from Haruhi! His beloved daughter!


	40. Sunrise

Natural Highs

40-Watching the sunrise.

(_Le gasp! Only four more chapters after this!_)

* * *

Everyone got together and was laying in a flied. Watching the sunrise peek out of the mountains.

How everyone was awake at the same time was a miracle. In specially The Low-Blood Pressure King.


	41. Beautiful Day

Natural Highs

41-Getting out of bed every morning and being grateful for a beautiful day.

* * *

_This sucked._

That what Hunny thought.

It has been raining for 40 days and 40 nights it seemed like. And there was nothing he could do.

His brother didn't want to fight, Mori was off at Haruhi's (who actually got to her place was quite a amazement to Hunny). His father and mother were off in Paris on their second honeymoon. And worst of all...Bun-bun didn't want to eat cake with him!

Finally after raiding the kitchen and eating all things made from sugar, caffeine, glusoce, and high concerted corn syrup (he also found out how to make edible blood which shocked the chefs who thought he had eaten his brother) And running up the ceiling he feel asleep.

"Mitskuni," came Mori's voice.

"Five more minutes!" said Hunny.

"Its not raining anymore," said Mori. Hunny jumped right out bed and headed outside.

"FINALLY! NOW BUN-BUN AND I CAN PLAY HID-N-SEEK!!!!" he shouted.


	42. Misses

Natural Highs

42-Knowing that somebody misses you.

* * *

Haruhi had to stay at home.

Why?

She was sick, with the flu. She had to call in sick and Tamaki found out, called Kyoya who then sent over a team of doctors, (she knows its going to add to her debt) then Hunny sent some cakes, (strawberry of course) and the twins kept texting her to no end!

"Haruhi! Why are there men in white coats here? Are they here to take me away again? I just escaped with a spoon...though I do miss the jell-o" came her Aunt's voice.

"Kyoya's doctors Aunty," said Haruhi from her room.

"Well you know your missed," she said. "I just came to drop off some books you wanted and eat some chocolate and have some laughter. It's the best medicine you could ask for,"

"Hai," said Haruhi. Then smiling as she fell asleep. _At least tomorrow is going to be interesting._ She thought.


	43. Hug

Natural Highs

43-Getting a hug from someone you care about deeply.

* * *

Renege was happy.

Why?

She finally got a hug from her 'sister', Haruhi.


	44. Baby

Natural Highs

44-Knowing that you have done the right thing, no matter what other think.

* * *

Kyoya had a great pride feeling in his chest. This surprisingly wasn't from adding to Haruhi's debt (but that can make him happier) but it was a new feeling.

One he liked.

But the other Host club members where in shock (expect for Mori).

Kyoya just adopted a baby. (They are out of Ouran High)

And he smiled.

"Daddy," said the baby.

"Hai daughter?" he said.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. Thats it. The Host club fell backwards in shock. They thought they would never live to hear those words coming out of his mouth. (Mori was now like this O.o)


End file.
